Finais Alternativos: A Chantagem
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Um joguinho com os finais alternativos que eu escrevi.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

Fic Drarry - Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

Muitos extras =]

**Resumo: **O garoto favorito da Grifinória em uma noite acaba descobrindo coisas que não deveria sobre Draco Malfoy... Quais serão as conseqüências dessas _descobertas_?...

**Finais Alternativos "A Chantagem"**

Ok, então eu ando sem inspiração ultimamente =S muito tenso e para dizer que ainda estou viva O.o Decidi postar os finais alternativos que eu escrevi para minha primeira fic **"A Chantagem"** nenhum deles tem a intenção de substituir o final original estou postando por falta do que fazer mesmo...

E para não ser tão monótono resolvi transformar em um jogo yaoi ^_^ funciona assim: Vocês irão escolher a opção que mais lhe agradar abaixo, e tenham em mente que os finais se alteram dependendo de como você fizer o Harry reagir, são as ações do moreno abaixo:

**Opção 2 (no Chapter 2)–** Sentir-se embaraçado, mas não ser teimoso.

**Opção 3 (no Chapter 3)–** Não sentir-se embaraçado.

**Opção 4 (no Chapter 4)–** Olhar para o lado.

Todos os finais acontecem durante o capítulo 6, onde o Harry confronta o Jean saindo vitorioso e o loiro vai abraçá-lo nu ^_^ Tem um pedaço da fic em todos os capítulos... Mas se vocês quiserem re-ler a fic novamente fica a critério de vocês =P

Ah sim, outra coisa importante, podem ler os outros finais normalmente depois da escolha de vocês, repito só estou fazendo isso de brincadeira mesmo ;D fiz esse jogo com a minha beta e ela achou engraçado =]

E tomem cuidado um dos finais leva os garotos para amizade – Risos. Ai, como eu sou má ;] Bom me contem em qual final vocês foram parar ok ;D

Beijos e boa leitura


	2. Chapter 2

**Opção 2 – Harry: Sentir-se embaraçado, mas não ser teimoso.**

Final - "Viva o Jean"

Harry foi para o lado deixando espaço para Jean sair, o garoto mais novo correu o máximo que pode para longe de Harry, ainda com as mãos sobre a barriga. O moreno suspirou, deixando toda aquela postura ameaçadora que tinha tomado desaparecer, virou-se e Malfoy estava caído no chão olhando-o abismado. Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça e procurou as roupas do loiro que estavam jogadas no canto, pegou-as e entregou para Draco que continuava sentado no chão com cara de espanto. Harry balançou as roupas na frente do sonserino.

-Você devia se vest... – Parou de falar e ficou em estado de choque, pois o loiro levantou e o abraçou repentinamente, sem dar tempo de Harry reagir. Ainda pasmo pode ouvir o loiro chorar baixinho no seu ombro que ficou levemente molhado.

-Obrigado... – Draco disse entre soluços sem levantar a cabeça.

O moreno se sentiu embaraçado por abraçar o loiro nu, mas retribuiu da melhor forma que pode. Sentiu o perfume do sonserino e naquele momento ele percebeu o porquê de querer tanto ajudar o loiro, surpreendeu-se "Eu gosto dele?" Abraçou o loiro com mais força, "Sim eu gosto dele..." Admitiu para si mesmo.

-Eu acho que vou me vestir ag... – O loiro começou a falar, mas foi interrompido pelos lábios do moreno que roçaram delicadamente nos seus, não empurrou o moreno, mas não pode evitar o seu sobressalto. Harry acariciou levemente os cabelos do sonserino.

-Eu gosto de você Malfoy... – Admitiu para o loiro num tom baixo, e o loiro sorriu para ele, "Que sorriso lindo". Então o loiro tocou o rosto do moreno com uma leve carícia.

-Acho que no final das contas, o pirralho do Jean serviu para alguma coisa... – O loiro disse e beijou Harry. E o moreno não pode deixar de concordar, sem o pirralho, ele não teria se aproximado tanto de Malfoy a ponto de gostar do loiro. "Viva o Jean!"

***HxD***

Final curtinho, mas ainda assim feliz ;D Se você escolheu esse caiu no mesmo que a minha beta – Risos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Opção 3 – Harry: Não sentir-se embaraçado.**

Final – "Amizade inesperada"

Harry foi para o lado deixando espaço para Jean sair, o garoto mais novo correu o máximo que pode para longe de Harry, ainda com as mãos sobre a barriga. O moreno suspirou, deixando toda aquela postura ameaçadora que tinha tomado desaparecer, virou-se e Malfoy estava caído no chão olhando-o abismado. Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça e procurou as roupas do loiro que estavam jogadas no canto, pegou-as e entregou para Draco que continuava sentado no chão com cara de espanto. Harry balançou as roupas na frente do sonserino.

-Você devia se vest... – Parou de falar e ficou em estado de choque, pois o loiro levantou e o abraçou repentinamente, sem dar tempo de Harry reagir. Ainda pasmo pode ouvir o loiro chorar baixinho no seu ombro que ficou levemente molhado.

-Obrigado... – Draco disse entre soluços sem levantar a cabeça.

Apesar do loiro estar abraçando-o nu Harry não se sentiu constrangido, abraçou o loiro de forma firme e ele parou de chorar.

-Você não precisava agradecer... – Harry o olhou nos olhos de forma suave e retirou uma mecha de cabelo de seus olhos. – Fiquei feliz em poder ajudar você. – O loiro sorriu de volta para ele.

-Sinto que depois dessa ficamos muito próximos, não é? – O loiro concordou com a cabeça, Harry fez uma cara engraçada, como se pensasse em algo. – Então deixe-me somar... São duas salvações, uma da sua parte e da minha, e agora mais uma mãozinha com uma chantagem... Acho que isso nos deixa no nível de bons amigos. – Malfoy lhe deu um soco de leve no braço.

-Deixe de ser convencido seu testa rachada! Somos apenas ex-inimigos. – Disse em um tom amigável e zombeiro. – Agora me de minhas roupas para que eu possa me vestir está bem? – Harry balançou as roupas no ar esquivando-as das mãos do loiro.

-Ora vamos... Ex-inimigos?! Eu mereço um título melhor que esse! – Afirmou sorrindo e o loiro cansado de tentar pegar as roupas de volta, disse por fim.

-Está bem, está bem... – Deu um sorriso derrotado. – A Comunidade bruxa que se prepare, porque agora Draco Lucius Malfoy e Harry James Potter são amigos. – O moreno gargalhou e lhe devolveu as roupas vitorioso.

-É isso aí! – Disse entre suas gargalhadas. – Agora se cubra, porque amanhã vamos surpreender o castelo todo. - Malfoy sorriu de volta.

E de fato os dois chocaram a escola toda na manhã seguinte, com sua amizade inesperada.

***HxD***

Outro final curtinho... Apesar de cair na amizade eu ainda acho fofo e nada impede de virar um romance... Isso é se eu continuasse a escrevê-lo ;P Mas de qualquer forma eu não vou alterar o final original.


	4. Chapter 4

**Opção 4 – Harry: Olhar para o lado.**

Final – "Chantagem interminável"

Harry foi para o lado deixando espaço para Jean sair, o garoto mais novo correu o máximo que pode para longe de Harry, ainda com as mãos sobre a barriga. O moreno suspirou, deixando toda aquela postura ameaçadora que tinha tomado desaparecer, virou-se e Malfoy estava caído no chão olhando-o abismado. Harry coçou a cabeça sem graça e procurou as roupas do loiro que estavam jogadas no canto, pegou-as e entregou para Draco que continuava sentado no chão com cara de espanto. Harry balançou as roupas na frente do sonserino.

-Você devia se vest... – Parou de falar e ficou em estado de choque, pois o loiro levantou e o abraçou repentinamente, sem dar tempo de Harry reagir. Ainda pasmo pode ouvir o loiro chorar baixinho no seu ombro que ficou levemente molhado.

-Obrigado... – Draco disse entre soluços sem levantar a cabeça.

O moreno olhou para o lado, sentia-se febril, o corpo nu de Malfoy estava encostado no seu, o olhar cruel que tinha dado a Jean havia retornado.

-Não precisa agradecer... – Harry o olhou com um sorriso malicioso. – Já que a partir de agora quem vai chantagear você... Sou eu... – Malfoy esbugalhou os olhos.

-Do que... Você?... – Olhava perplexo para o moreno, tentou sair de seus braços, mas Harry o segurou firme.

-Ora vamos, você achou mesmo que eu estava o ajudando só por altruísmo? – O sorriso no rosto de Harry aumentou. – Você é bonito Malfoy tenho que admitir e não consigo pensar em outra coisa a não ser você... Por isso... Acho melhor você se deitar na mesa. – O loiro não se mexeu ainda olhando abismado para o moreno a sua frente.

"Esse não é o Potter... Não pode ser!" pensou Malfoy.

Harry irritado com a falta de reação do loiro o beijou de forma brusca, forçando a sua língua dentro da boca de Malfoy e o empurrando de volta para mesa. O moreno parou o beijo para encarar o sonserino, que tentava retomar o fôlego, mas lhe encarava com um desejo quase febril, o mesmo que Harry sentia.

-Agora se não se importa vamos aos negócios...

XxX

E então todas as noites Harry e Draco se encontravam, em uma chantagem que nenhum dos dois estavam prontos para abrir mão, juntos para sempre em uma chantagem interminável.

***HxD***

Esse final foi o mais divertido de escrever – Risos maléficos. Contudo eu acabei deixando o Harry bem fora da personalidade dele (OOC – Out Of Character)

._.

Tinha uma cena bem pesada dos dois aí, mas fiquei com preguiça de escrevê-lo, minha beta pediu que eu continuasse com esse Harry malvado, ainda mais porque o loiro pareceu gostar das ações do Harry não é ;D Contudo a minha falta de inspiração anda me colocando para baixo =S Então vou tentar me focar em outras coisas... Meu Xbox me veio à mente Hehe... Ok parei de divagar ;P Até a próxima

Beijos


End file.
